


Jailing Hearts

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Journalism, Alternate Universe - Prison, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: -Journalist Betty Cooper is the best journalist at The New York Times. Always challenging herself. Pushing to find the truth this was no different. So what happens when this journalist heads into the criminal pen field of the jail housed in Riverdale? Will she find herself in too deep or comfortable in a sea of criminals?-This is a collab with the amazing @kisvids
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

______

Jailing Hearts-1  
_____

Elizabeth Cooper was the best investigative journalist at the New York Times. She was always on the new stories head of times. She would gain the advantages and smash the article.

Elizabeth or in the office known as Betty she has awards full of certificate and trophies for her articles.

Yet everyone gets boared and want to up their game. Hence Betty Cooper was sat in a the work meeting as everyone was firing out ideas.

"Coming out stories." Betty's best friend Kevin Keller said.

"Wedding stories." Ethel her colleague said.

"How about the truth behind the bars." Betty suggested to her boss Grundy.

“What do you mean?”

"How about finding what really happens behind the scenes in Prison?" She explained.

“That would be cool.”

"That's an interesting idea." Grundy said. "But who go undercover. I need to pull up my connections."

“I could.” Betty said.

"But you have no training." Everyone said.

"That's not true. I did the police academy training in high school and my brother is FBI."

“I guess.”

"Plus we find a small town that is over crowded in their prisons they are always desperate. Like our home town I haven't been back since highscool especially since my mother passed." Betty explained. "What do you say Kev? Another B and K team up?"

“I’d love to B.”

"Perfect you two are on that article." Grundy said.

" I'll ring the prison up." Betty said walking out excitedly.

“Okay.”

Betty headed to her desk to make the call. She called then and got a date set to when she can come. She was so excited she had gotten this article. This excitement would have a thrill and a fright.

Betty decided to go home and pack. She was so excited. She was finally going home and with an new article. Betty loved the rush if finding evidence. She couldn’t wait but the nerves took over. She didn't know what to expect.

Riverdale had some rough parts to it but criminals from New York get sent there too. She hoped she didn’t run into anyone dangerous. They were procedures in place so that calmed her.

All the dangerous criminals were mainly in isolation so she wouldn’t see them. They were down in Max. Betty was told she wouldn't work down there.

She was more excited than nervous. She couldn’t wait to see everything going on there. Betty felt like she could understand why these criminals did what they did. She knew she couldn’t get close to them but she hoped to interview a few. She hoped she could. She would be a guard so it was possible she could.

Betty called her other best friend. She was travelling the world designing clothes under her own company.

“Hey B.”

"Hey V. How's Paris?" Betty smiled.

“It’s beautiful.”

"I'm jealous we'll have to go together after my assignment." She uttered in excitement.

“What assignment?”

"I'm going under cover." Betty told her.

“Really? Where?”

"Prison." 

Betty heard her gasp.“For what?!”

"As a prison guard. Its okay relax." Betty smiled.

“Are you sure that’s safe?”

"Yes I have training." She shrugged."I am going with Kev."

“Be careful B.”

"I will be." Betty told her.

“Good.” Veronica said. “That’s so exciting B. I know how much you love going undercover.”

"I can't wait. Its going to be amazing I can't wait. Donuts."

“When are you going?”

"Friday." She squealed.

“That’s great B.”

"How are you and your new boy toy?" Betty asked.

“Good. Not much is really progressing between us. It’s been just sex. He turned me down when I suggested a date but the sex is good so I’m not complaining.”

"Who would turn down you? Is he stupid?" She asked.

“I guess so.”

"Who is he?"

“His name is Reggie.” Betty sighed, "he has a dick of a name. Parrots a normal named Reggie."

“I guess. He’s sweet when he wants to be.”

"Lose him and find someone that deserves you V." She told her.

“Betty you’ve been single for over a year now. Let’s focus on you.”

"No one is worthy of my love." Betty shrugged.

“You’re so picky.”

"No I am not. They just have to be taller than me, smart, funny and well looks are a bonus." She giggled.

“No, you’re picky, you’ll find a guy exactly like that and still not want him.”

"Okay then how am I picky?" Betty questioned.

“You never want any guy even if they fit that description. You always pick guys randomly.”

"Well they only want me for looks and when I tell them about my job they get all defensive and hate it." Betty told her."Plus if love happens it happens."

“Don’t you think you should get out there more?”

Betty sighed."No. If I want sex I can get it." She told her.

“Then why haven’t you went to get any!”

"I'm going now." Betty ended the call.

She rolled her eyes at her friend. Betty didn't need to date anyone. She just went to pack. Betty knew where everything was so packing took two hours tops. She couldn’t wait to go. She was itching to get started. 

_____

Friday came around and now her and Kevin were enduring a 3 hour ride. They were in the car listening to music as they drove there. 

"Are you nervous you'll see people we know in prison? I won't be inside with you. I'm there incase something goes wrong." Kevin asked.

“I doubt we’ll see anyone we know Kev.”

"I'm just wondering that's all." He shrugged.

"You still haven't got oven Joaquin? I can't believe I never met him." Betty said.

“I miss him.”

"But he just left you." She glanced at him confused.

“He didn’t have a choice.”

Betty squeezed his hand. "If I see him I will tell him you miss him. What did he call uou again? Peppy? Preppy?"

“Preppy.”

"What's his last name?" She asked lowering the music down.

“Joaquin DeSantos.”

"Okay I'll tell him." Betty kissed Kevin's cheek.

“Thanks B.”

"Did V call you?" She wondered.

"She wants me to get you laid." He laughed softly.

“She keeps telling me to go find someone.” 

“She’s always like that.”Betty giggled nodding in agreement.“She does it with me too.”

"True but you get laid more than I do." She teased."I should know we live together."

“Yeah.”

"How loud do you moan Kev? AGHHH BABY YEAH... UGH....FUCK ME DADDY." Betty mimicked his moans.

“B! Stop!”Betty burst out laughing.“I don’t sound like that!”

"Yes you do. How do I sound?" She asked pulling into her drive of her childhood house.

“I don’t know. You never bring guys over.”

"Because I go to their places." Betty opened the door to get out.

“I know.”

"I have brains and I have beauty. I have to change and go do a tour of the prison." She smiled.

"Careful you don't fall in love with a criminal." He teased.

“Very funny.” Betty rolled her eyes.

Kevin laughed as he headed in as Betty was heading to the prison. She got ready and headed over.

Betty was so excited her last ex made her stop doing undercover work. She got there and signed in. As she signed in the governor met her. She got assigned to a specific area. What she wasn’t expecting was to be assigned to an area of maximum security inmates. They promised her she wouldn't be. They went through everything so she knew she was safe. They were all in isolation.

Betty stood looking at those big brass red doors. She has to introduce herself to the inmates. They would take them one by one to see her. Betty was nervously playing with her mothers ring when they brought the first one in. She went through each of them, their names, hearing what they were in for, and minor information about them. She was finally on the last inmate.

His name was Forsythe and Betty was worried it was going to be a dangerous old man that would be a predator. He walked in and wasn’t at all what she expected. He was tall, handsome, and young. 

“Hi I’m Jughead.” He said. He looked like he was in such a bad mood. 

“Forsythe.” The guard corrected him. 

“Forsythe.” Jughead scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Betty let a sigh of relief out. "Hi Jughead." Betty smiled. He looked up at her in surprise for actually saying the name he wanted to go by. 

“State what you’re in for.” The guard said. 

Jughead rolled his eyes and stayed silent. 

The guard answered for him. “He’s in for the murder of his parents and sister.” 

“I didn’t do shit.” He said annoyed.

"Excuse me officer... but I am going to be a guard here too. So I would like it if you didn't underestimate me. I may be a women but I have more balls then you could ever." Betty glared at him.

“How am I underestimating you?”

"I can speak for myself. Women didn't die to have men still underestimate them and speak for them still. I have rights and I have a voice so let me speak to the inmate."

“I’m introducing you. It’s my job.”

"Which you did officer Clayton now I can do it myself." She glared. "Now Jughead what truly happened?"

“Everything you need to know is in his files.”

"And I rather ask the inmate then read his file. Please wait outside." Betty told him.

“You can think whatever you want about me but I’m just doing my job. I’ve been working here for years. You’re supposed to read his files.”

"And I have my ways. Its not like those fuckers gave me any time." Chuck Clayton rolled his eyes waiting outside. "Mother fucker." Betty mumbled and Jughead smirked.

He just looked at her. He was handcuffed to the table they were standing at.

"So you were saying Jughead." Betty said taking the cuffs off.

“So you’re just going to remove the handcuffs of a convicted murderer because I said I didn’t do anything? People here say shit like that all the time and actually did the crime. You’re not going to last a fucking day here.”

Betty rolled her eyes at him. "I trust my gut and I know the story. Southside trailer park fire. It was a gang war effects not one of a son." She told him. He didn’t say anything. "Unlike most the men in hear I was raised and born here. Don't underestimate me. Now explain or I will be a bitch and cuff you again."

“You realize not all men are sexist right?”

"I know and I know you don't underestimate me. I know your human so I am treating you like one." Betty smiled.

“You’re still a guard which makes you just like the rest of them.”

"Fine I just have to prove myself. Now why are you in here? What's your age? How long have you got left?"

“I’m in here for the rest of my life. I’m 27.”

"I'm 25. This prison is full and I'm sure you'll get out on good behaviour." Betty squeezed his hand reassuring him.

“That’s not how it works.”

"Well I'll just have to prove your innocent." Betty whispered. Jughead rolled his eyes."Don't roll your eyes Jughead."

“Don’t expect me to respect you.”

Betty nodded. "We're done now. I'll take you back to your cell." She cuffed him again but not tight so it would hurt.

She walked him back and locked him in."Do you read?" Betty asked him through the door.

"Yeah." 

Betty nodded as she head out for the day.

She got to know the place more and other prisoners. She had to go deliver food to the inmates in her area. She gave everyone their food. Her day passed quickly. She saw how vile the inmates got treated.

It was all of them especially the ones in her area. They barely treated them like humans. Betty vowed that she would bring this issue to life.

Not all criminals are bad people. 

This was a hard hitting topic she couldn't wait to write about.

Betty Cooper was back and ready to bring this to life.


	2. Chapter 2

A week passed and they kept her in the dark. Betty had to prove herself. She was slowly getting there. Betty had dropped off a book with each of the inmates down in max. 

She had only been working down there but it is so lonely. She wanted someone to talk to.

Betty was currently manning the hall. She headed up and down.

"Anyone need to talk?" She asked the hall. 

No one said anything as she walked down. Betty walked down to Jughead's door. She knocked on it.

“What?” He said.

"Did you like the book?" Betty asked.

“I’m reading it now.”

"What's your favourite part?" Betty smiled through the 

whole.

“I just started it.”

"Okay can we talk about about how they treat you in here?" Betty asked sliding him pops burgers in through the slide. Jughead’s eyes widened. "Talk to me about what you've experienced and these are yours."

“What do you want to know?”

"Everything." Betty told him.

"How did you sneak these in?" He asked.

"You don't want to know." She smirked. He gave her a skeptical look."They were in my bra." Betty blushed."Plus they can't feel me up properly or I can file a sexual harassment report."

“Oh.”

"Its fine they haven't touched my tits. If you don't want then I will give them to someone else. We only have 45 minutes before you go to the yard." Betty smiled.

She pulled them back from him.“I want them. I’m starving.”Betty handed them back with the milkshake in her coffee mug.

“They barely feed us and the food that they do give us makes us sick.”

"I know. I mean what have they done in the past that is unforgettable? Also drink this." She told him.

“One of the guards beat me up for asking if I could get out of isolation. That was last year and I’ve been stuck in isolation since.”

Betty looked at him with pure horror. He shrugged like it was nothing. He was used to it. Betty pulled her hand through to squeeze his gently. He just looked at her.

"That won't happen anymore." She told him.

“You can say that all you want but it will.” Jughead said.

"Trust me when I'm finished it won't." Betty mumbled.

“Yeah sure.” He said sarcastically.

"Well you don't know me personally. I have the platform to do so."

“You’re a guard. You can’t do shit.”Betty just smirked at him biting her lip knowing the truth.“Anything else you want to know?”

"Write down everything you remember bring it to me weekly. If you do that I can try sneak you shit in." Betty told him.

"Now come on inmate time to take you outside."

"Wait guards normally want favors like sexual ones you don't want that right?" Jughead asked.

"Your a human not a sex toy. Plus I hear hands work great." Betty winked at him.

Jughead nodded.

"But hey I can always bring some hot female magazines in. I bet your dying of sexual frustrations."

“Okay...”

"I'm teasing. I have no friends in this place. I know I am a guard but a conversation wouldn't hurt." Betty said as she opened the door. She had to put him in cuffs. She cuffed his arms behind his back.

Betty then brought all the inmates out one by one. She then stood in the corner as the guards made fun of her. Betty was the new guard so she had the abuse to come. She walked around checking on all the inmates.

"How are you today inmates?" Betty asked a group of them. Most of them said terrible."Why?" She questioned.

“This place is hell.”

"Riverdale or this place?" Betty joked wanting to connect with them. No one laughed."What's your names?"

"Joaquin."

"Sweet Pea."

“Joaquin DeStantos?”

"Who's asking?" He got all defensive.

"Kevin Keller misses you greatly." Betty told him.

She saw the hardness in his eyes soften up.

“You know him?”

"He's my best friend." Betty smiled.

“Could he maybe come visit?”

"I can try." She told him. "Want me to pass a message on."He nodded."I can get him to the fence maybe?" Betty suggested.

“Okay.”

"He'll be so happy to hear from you. He hates it when anyone but you call him preppy." Betty smiled. Joaquin smiled genuinely."I mean he hates it when I call him it."

"There's someone more preppy than Cooper. Fucking hell." Jughead sighed.

"Hey you are meant to be nice to me today."

“I didn’t agree to that.”

"Fine I won't be nice to you either." She glared. "Anyway he is being a grouch. Go excise your attitude off Jones."

"Come on Jug she is the only decent guard." Joaquin smiled.

"She is also hot." Sweet Pea smirked.

“You guys are gross.”

"Pea I can write you a shot up. Quin thank you for that and Juggie what's got you so worked up?" Betty asked.

“Nothing.” Jughead said.

Betty just looked at him raising her eyebrows. Jughead blushed softly she looked kind of cute doing that. They just headed out as a group. Betty just sighed as she began patrolling again.

Jughead and his friends went to run around the track. Betty leaned against the fence watching him. She couldn't help but bit her lip. As she watched them a guard started a fight behind her. They were harmlessly doing nothing. 

Betty instantly stepped in as she pulled them apart. But in doing so she got punching in the nose. She was taken to get treated. Meanwhile the guys were all talking as they ran.

“What do you guys think of Cooper? She’s alright.” Jughead said.

"She is amazing. Especially of she can get me to see Kevin. Years I've regretted not trying to get in touch." Joaquin smiled.

"I would fuck her." Pea shrugged.

“Pea stop being gross. You could get in trouble for that.”

"I would she would. We technically can't give concent either way. Don't tell me you haven't thought about it." Pea said. Jughead rolled his eyes."Come on tell us." Joaquin smiled.

"Jug won't. We'll just hear his moans through the walls." Sweet Pea teased.

"Oh fuck off " 

"What? You get all moon eyed around her." The lads teased.

“She’s a guard.”

"So she is a beautiful women." Joaquin said."Flirting isn't harmful." He added. Jughead rolled his eyes."I dare you." Pea said.

“Not happening.”

"Come on I'll slid a cig through to your max cell if you do." Sweet pea was desperate for some entertainment.

“Fine.”

Sweet Pea smirked as he saw the blonde beauty heading to them. 

"Sorry boys time to head back in." Betty told them. They saw her bruised nose and cheek. The missed what went down.“What happened?”

"I am small but I am strong. However against two inmates that are a serpent and a Ghoulie I am not strong enough. Officer Clayton provoked a fight and he was going to let an inmate get beaten to death. I had to step in. Note to self don't leave your reading glasses at home. I have a killer head ache now." Betty explained as she followed the boys in.

“Stuff like that happens all the time. You’ll get used to it.”

"Well they won't. No guard should ever provoke a fight. Now please move so I don't have to cuff you." She sighed touching the bruise on her face. She brought them to their cells."Do you boys need anything?" Betty yawned sleepily. "Sorry."

“I’m hungry.” Jughead said.

"Here don't tell anyone." Betty handed the boys all a chocolate bar.

“Thanks Betty.”

"Its okay." Betty locked the boys in their individual cells. She then came up to Jughead's. "Tell me when you need a new book."

“Why are you being nice?”

"Because your human. I know that Riverdale in general is hell." She smiled faintly.

Jughead nodded.

"Why?" Betty smiled at him.

“No guards are ever like that.”

"Well I'm different. Riverdale already fucks people up. You don't need to be in here too." She shrugged."Anyway try get some beauty sleep. I'm on a night shift."

Jughead nodded.

"Plus your grouchy when you don't sleep or eat. Its kind of hot." Betty yawned falling asleep.

Jughead laughed softly. She was half asleep leaning against the door. The punch really drained all her energy.

“Betty?” He said to wake her.

"Uh...I'm awake... sorry." Betty pulled her hair down to help with her headache. "I miss my bath." She groaned.

“At least you can go home. I haven’t had a proper shower in two years.”

"Technically not. I live in New York. I could sneak you out tonight to get a proper shower?" Betty asked."But only because you haven't kicked, punched or spat at me spit or verbal abuse."

“Yeah well still you have a home to stay at when you’re not here.”

"True. It's my dead mothers home but still very true. When you do get out I know the daughter of who owns property around here. I'll out in a good word for you." Betty smiled at him.

"I'd like that. Thank you."

“But I’m not getting out. I have a life sentence.” He added.

"Yeah well have faith." Betty squeezed his hand.

“I don’t.”

"Well you should. We could get your case reopen." She told him."But do you want that night shower?"

“Sure.”

Betty smiled before she left to check her other posts.

_______

Later that night: 

Most inmates were asleep when Betty Betty tiptoed in to let Jughead out to a shower. She was so exhausted and couldn't wait to go to sleep. Jughead was so excited to get an actual shower alone and take as long as he wanted.

Betty smiled at him as she waited outside. He got undressed and started showering. The hot water over his skin felt like a luxury. The water was always cold by the time it was his turn to shower. He had to be cuffed too being in max. Half an hour in the shower he came out happily.

“I missed having hot showers.” He said.

"Its good to see you smiling. Wait till you get a bath with someone you love. Its nice but I have in years." Betty yawned.

“I’ve never had a bath. We didn’t have a bathtub growing up since I lived in a trailer park.”

"Imaging laying in a hot bubble water tub. Someone you love sat in front of you. Them kissing your neck." She smiled faintly.

“I’ve never been in love.”

"Snap." Betty said.Jughead smiled faintly."Don't tell anyone." She yawned. She walked him back to his cell."Now go sleep for the both of us." She squeezed his arm.

“I rarely ever sleep.”

"No wonder you have bags." She gently touched beneath his eyes. He just shrugged. "When I can't sleep I picture my childhood pet or snuggling with my parents. A partner works too."

“My parents are dead and they abused me.” Jughead said.

Betty cupped his face. "I'm sorry. You are so brave... braver than me." He just looked at her. "You are strong. You can get through this."

“I was framed and I shouldn’t be here.” He whispered.

"I know. We'll get you out." Betty told him.

Betty didn't know why but she had a soft spot for him.

“I’m going to die in here.” He whispered.

"You won't. This was a gang war thing. It wasn't your problem. You are strong. I have someone on the outside proving the serpents innocence." Betty told him. He didn’t say anything."Now go sleep."

“Goodnight.”

"Night Juggie." 

Betty left happily. Jughead fell asleep easily that night.

It was the first time since he entered the prison walls he fell asleep easy. It's the first time he felt safe. 

All because of this one guard 

All because of a blonde beauty.

Maybe she was tougher than she looks. 

Little did he know she was and she was staring a revolution for prison globally. Criminals and humans too and some wrongful committed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is is a collab with the talented @kisvids

A couple days passed and Betty had managed to get Joaquin out of max. He was now back in the normal cells. He was even aloud visitation.

Betty had slowly been building up this story all whilst working on how the justice system can wrong the wrong person.

She spent a lot of time with Jughead. They were getting to know one another on a deeper level. She was also working on getting him and Sweet Pea out of Max. She was so close. They were hopeful coming out on good behaviour back into the normal part of prison.

She was currently taking Jughead and the other guys out for their time to exercise outside."So is it weights today?" Betty asked him.

"I'm going for a run." Jughead said.

"I love running. I run so early in the morning before work at park near my apartment in New York. I'm looking for my own place when I move back. I'm waiting for a space at the prison up there. It will be years yet." Betty lied. "But I did run track in high school and college. I also love running around sweet waters."

Jughead nodded.

"Hey maybe when you get out we can go walking on one of those trails in LA?" She suggested.

"I'm not getting out." He told her. 

"How many times do I have to say have some faith? So have faith and imagine with me. It doesn't harm to dream of things." Betty smiled. "Like I wish I was in Paris visiting my best friend. I would have a cute French burret on. I would be sat outside a cute cafe writing. I love writing and I would be writing probably poetry. It's something I don't do alot but I love to do."

Jughead didn't say anything.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I would be in New York. In my studio apartment. Coffee in my hand on my fore escape writing my novel."

"Well that is possible a little sooner. Your getting out of max and into the normal facility and for each year you've done in here knocks two years off your sentence." Betty smiled.

"That's not how it works for me Betts. I have a life sentence. I'm in here until I die. There's no getting time off." He sighed. "It's either I die in here or I'm put on death row first."

"Jughead I've been getting my friend to fo some digging. Well my brother he is FBI. He's been after the Ghoulies for years."

"It's not like they'll even give me the chance to reopen my case."

"Have hope." She playfully nudged him. 

Jughead rolled his eyes. "You know it doesn't matter how attractive you are rolling eyes or not. Stop rolling your eyes. Yes that was unprofessional but it's just us here and I can see everyone is doing fine."

"I don't have any hope. I've already been in here two years."

"Juggie I want to slap some sense into you. Look at me..."Betty cupped his face. "I assure you that there is hope."

"There's not."

"I do want to slap sense into you. But I won't. You have gorgeous eyes how about you write me a novel about being an inmate." Betty said. He didn't say anything."For me?"

"Fine." Betty clapped her hands excitedly. "Go run."

_____

Meanwhile, Joaquin had visitation. He was so happy. Nerves flew over him. He sat down tapping his foot nervously.He was waiting nervously for Kevin. He saw him walked in. It's like he hadn't and had changed all at once. He had grew into his body and face. More handsome. Joaquin looked at him so lovingly he felt 15 again.

"Hey preppy." Joaquin teared up.

"Joaquin." Kevin smiled.

"We can hug now and at the end." He nervously shook. Joaquin stood up to hug him. He held him tight breathing in his smell. Joaquin just broke down crying."Don't cry Quin." He kissed his head before sitting down.

"I missed you preppy."

Kevin smiled brightly. "I missed you so much Quin. Its been years. I'm so happy your safe." He held his hand. He smiled at him. "How are you?"

"Here for work. Not in a relationship." he teased.

Joaquin nodded.

"Joaquin I missed you. I will get you out of here." Kevin kissed his hand.

"No touching!" Joaquin just sighed and looked at him. "How? I have another six years to go."

"I don't know. My dad?" He whispered.

"I doubt that would work Kev."

"I don't know baby. I love you still so I will figure things out. B tells me the awful shit she's seen. How are you and her in here?" Kevin asked.

"I'm getting by. It's terrible here but I mean, I deserve it."

"But you don't." He whispered."You've been in since highscool."

"I know. But I deserve it. Unlike Jughead and Pea I actually committed a crime."

"Joaquin you had no choice. Can we talk about something else? I just want to stare at you." Kevin teared up.

Joaquin nodded. "You look good Kev."

"I can say the same for you. God you look so sexy."He smiled at him."You've been working out." Kevin bit his lip.

"I do every day."

"I just want to touch you. Remember when we first met you pushed me against the drive in wall and made out?" He smiled.

"Yeah."

"I've been working out too."

"I can tell."Kevin smiled proudly. Joaquin smiled at him."Think of me." Kevin teased."I could be helping you work out and we could have a quickie in the showers afterwards."

"I've dreamt of that being our reality." Joaquin smiled.

"Maybe someday soon." 

"Maybe."

"Inmates! Say your goodbyes." The guard shouted.

"Come visit again?"

"Definitely even if I have to drive 4 hours." Kevin smiled kissing him unexpectedly. Joaquin kissed him back happily."Be good so I can kiss you again."

"Bye Kev."

"Bye Preppy." He teased leaving.

_____  
Back in the yard: 

Jughead was still running. Betty checked on everyone before she checked him out. He finished his second mile before sitting down to take a break. Betty walked passed handing him some water and a note.

-I'm on the night shift.-

"Saying you want a midnight date Cooper?" Jughead teased.

"More like in your dreams."

"I think it's the other way around Cooper."

Betty blushed at him. "Your hot but I have a job to keep." She flirted.

"Could you sneak me to the showers again tonight?"

"Sure. I promise no speeking." Betty smiled. Jughead smirked. Betty playfully rolled her eyes. 

After she got everyone in from the yard she had a call with Kevin and Grrundy. She sat in her office to call them."How is collecting information going?" Grundy asked.

"It's going great."

"That's amazing."

"We have another story too. How some inmates are wrongfully committed." Kevin said.

"I love it." Grundy said. "I want message reports."

The all agreed.

The day slowly progressed she messaged Kevin throughout the day. He was happy and thankful he got to see him. It was getting late so she went to sneak Jughead to the showers. Betty came to let him out. He saw her hair down with coffee in her hand.

"Hey."

"Hey." She smiled sleepily. She walked him to the showers."Not too long Jones or I might have to come get you."Jughead playfully rolled his eyes.

She sat down with her book writing some poetry. 45 minutes later he was still in the shower. Betty had come in and get him. He was still showering, enjoying the hot water.

"Jug come on we don't want to get caught. Stop masturbating." She teased. Betty pulled the shower curtain across but didn't look out respect. "I'm not masturbating."

"Well I wouldn't blame you. Come on before I get caught." She smiled checking him out.

Jughead smirked at her. She checked him out biting her lip. He looked at her with a smirk on his face. Betty realised what she was doing and blushed at him.

"Sorry this is inappropriate of me."

"I don't mind."

"Its been along time since I... I'll wait outside." Betty blushed.

"Or you could stay..."

Betty looked at him sceptical."And do what?" She questioned.

"I don't know..."

Betty sat down on the bench checking him out again. "Why not there's no cameras."Jughead smirked. She sat biting her lips watching him. "I feel like one of those guards that gets you to get them off for drugs." She blushed."You give me concent right?"

Jughead nodded. Betty blushed at him. Her eyes lingered on his man hood. He smirked at her.

"I don't think I've seen one so big." Jughead laughed softly. "That being said I work all the time. I'm all work no play." Jughead nodded."But I like that." Betty winked.

He stepped closer to her. "Like what?"

"A man that cares about work. That's why I'm picky." She looked at them and how close they were. "I should give you a shot for being so close." Betty teased as her breath hitched.

"Then do you want me to step away?"

"No way." She held his waist. He looked down at her."You work out." Betty smirked.

"I do every day. You see me."

"I know but I want to run with you." She shrugged. Jughead smiled faintly."Your one of the good ones."

"How?"

"I see the innocent and kindness." Betty laid her head on his wet chest. Jughead smiled. She just held him. Jughead looked down at her."I haven't hugged someone in months."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Betty teared up.

"Well I haven't in years."

"Its nice." She smiled at him.

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"I don't know if I've come off as too kind. Too pushy... I don't know what I'm doing. Plus the guards are bully me too." Betty pulled away.

"Fuck...did I get the wrong impression....you should take me back to my cell." He said quickly getting dressed.

"No you didn't." She smiled. "I haven't been around a guy this good looking in years. It's my fault."

Jughead started walking towards the door to go to his cell. Betty just sighed as she locked him back in the cell. 

This is what Kevin teased about but she might think it might be coming true. 

This couldn't be happening. 

Yet she think it is.

She was here for work not love. All work and no play. She had to remember that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

3 weeks later: 

Betty had been transferred to the normally part of the prison. She had ever since she messed up with Jughead. She was cursing herself. 

Betty just focused on her work. Grundy is wanting them back soon. She had been working on trying to get Jughead case reopened. She was going to expose it in am article. Do it publicly and make it happen.

Betty missed working in Max though. If she was being honest she just missed Jughead. She would drop books off on her way home though. She knew he would appreciate that.

The new guard they had in there was terrible. Jughead would work out to ignore him. He didn't have a problem if they stayed out of trouble. Jughead just wanted to see his friends who were all in the normal part of the prison.

He was so lonely. He was sitting in his cell staring at the wall. He had nothing better to do. Jughead decided to try write. He then saw a slip of paper he saw it was her handwriting.

-I think I've found a way to get you out.-

Jughead smiled at it as another note came. 

\- we have a video of you at work at the register when the fires happen. You worked for my mum-

“Betty?” He said to see if she was still outside his door.

"Inmate quiet!" Betty yelled. She was covering a sick guard today.

Jughead stayed silent. Another note slid in with a pen. Jughead wrote ‘Is my case getting reopened?’ And slid the note back under the door.

-Almost. I have to send it to the times and threaten the governor.-

‘How long until it will get reopened?’

-Hopefully 2 weeks. The article is getting ran this Friday.-

Betty handed out the food giving everyone them. She lingered at Jughead's door. Jughead was sitting on his bed eating. She came in to his cell. He looked at her in surprise.

"I'm only here covering a shift." She told him. "What do you think?"

“There’s a chance I’ll be getting out?”

Betty smiled nodding.

Jughead smiled faintly."I have to go." She smiled."Just stay out of trouble... oh and Jughead you didn't send me wrong signals."Jughead didn’t say anything.

"I'm getting you out of here."

Jughead nodded.

Betty walked out and left him. 

____

Friday came and the article hit the newspaper. Her writing was causing a storm. That was only just one of two articles. The governor came to let Jughead out.

Jughead had no idea he was getting out. So when he saw the governor he panicked. He didn’t know what to say.  
"Jones your case is getting out and your being put on parole until its closed. Thank the fucking times." The governor shoved the newspaper in his hands. Jughead looked at it in shock. He couldn't believe it.

Betty was processing some drugs she found at count. They let Jughead out and gave him a small amount of money to get home. He didn’t know where to go. Betty headed on her break she gave Jughead the address to her house. Jughead told her he was fine and would just try to go to the bar his father owned. It was still in his name.

"Okay." Betty smiled.

“Thank you though.”

"Read the article look up the person on the website. Don't drink or do drugs you get tested every week." She told him before heading inside. Jughead got a cab home.

He got to the wrym and headed upstairs. The first thing he did was grab himself coffee and looked up who wrote the article. He was shocked to see it was written by Betty. Her picture showed up beneath the online article. 

Luckily he had an incoming call from Joaquin. “Hey Joaquin.”

"You got out!" He smiled.

“I did.” Jughead said happily.

"But how? So your case is open again. Betty told us she got you on mine and Pea's visitation lists."

“Betty apparently wrote an article proving my innocence.”

"But she is a guard not a writer." Joaquin said confused.

“I don’t know. I have to talk to her about it.”

"Shall I tell her to come to the bar? She is on yard duty." He told him.

"Yes." Jughead smiled."I'm so confused."

"No problem. Go eat pops for us. Tell Kev u love him." 

_____

Later that night: 

Betty got off work. She headed to the bar all dressed down. She had a Baggy jumper on with jeans and pumps. 

"Isn't this too tempting?" Betty teased Jughead.

“Hey.”

"You look even better out of orange."Jughead smiled at her."You wanted to see me." Betty said.

“I need answers.”Betty nodded.“Are you really a guard?”

"No." She answered honestly.

“Then why work as one?”

"I'm an investigative journalist." Betty sat next to him.

“So you were undercover for what exactly?”

"To bring to light how many violations the government are breaking and bring this to life." She shrugged. "If I have hurt you in anyway that wasn't my intention." Jughead nodded. "I just wanted to prove how corrupt the system is and especially in towns and cities. I'm sorry I hurt you I really like you." Betty admitted.

“I get it.”

"Did I hurt you?" She whispered.

“No.”

Betty smiled at him holding his hand. He smiled back. "I did say I had a way." Betty teased.

“I guess I should’ve believed you.”

"You think." She smirked at him.“Yep.”

"I guess I technically didn't break any laws in the shower." Jughead nodded. "Sorry again. I was unprofessional because I thought about you in a dirty way."

“I didn’t mind.”

"You can speak to me about it now. I'm not your guard anymore." She winked. Jughead nodded. "So that night?"

“Yeah?”

"We were pretty close and you were dripping wet naked in front of me." Betty moaned softly.

“And then you pulled away.”

"I couldn't blow my cover." She pouted.

Jughead nodded.

"It was the first undercover assignment in awhile for me. I stopped because my ex hated it. Yet pulling away doesn't mean I don't think about it."

“I just figured I got the wrong idea.”

"What idea?" Betty wondered.

“When you pulled away, I figured I got the wrong idea about us.”

"I mean what idea did you have of us." She squeezed his hand.

“That you liked me.”

"I do." Betty glanced at him. "That scares me because I haven't been with anyone in years." Jughead just looked at her. He saw her gaze back. “You barely know me.”

"I've seen the vulnerable side of you. You were comfortable enough with me. That means so much to me. That's what was missing in my past relationships." She explained."Its all about trust." She added ordering a coffee.

Jughead nodded.

Betty just bit her lip nervously. He just looked at her. She moved closer to him. Jughead leaned in slightly as Betty glanced at his lips. Jughead leaned in and kissed her softly.

Lips touched as smiles graced upon their faces. Soft plump lips slowly increased to crashing with lust. A sweet kiss quickly turned to a passionate make out. They held one another close just being normal.

Jughead slowly pulled away. "Wow."Betty smiled a real smile. Jughead smiled back. Betty kissed him again cradling his lap. Jughead kissed her back. "I feel like a teen." She giggled.

“Me too.”

"What are we going to do everyone is staring?" Betty kissed his neck.

“Come upstairs with me.”

Betty nodded as she followed him upstairs. Jughead picked her up kissing her on his bed. Betty kissed him back happily. She wrapped her arms around him as her phone rang. 

It was an incoming call from Veronica. She sighed and answered it. "V the time I'm getting laid you call me. I'll call you later." She moaned at Jughead sucking at her neck.

“Oh my god! You’re getting laid?”

"I'm going." Betty kissed Jughead.

Betty ended the call. She threw her phone onto the floor. She cradled his lap. Jughead kissed her heatedly. She slowly grinded on him as they just hot lost in the embrace of one another. Jughead groaned softly. Jughead groaned softly. Betty bit his lip happily as he flipped them over. Jughead kissed her neck.

"That feels good."

“Yeah?”

Betty looked up at him pouting. "I haven't been touched like this in 2 years. I'm all work no play." She kissed him sweetly.

“Neither have I, for obvious reasons.” He teased.

"So you didn't turn into jacking your fellow inmates off?" Betty joked taking his flannel off. Jughead playfully rolled his eyes. Betty giggled pulling her jumper off. He checked her out since she was just in her bra."Like the view?" She simmered her chest.

“Fuck yes.”

"You can take it off." Betty whispered seductively.

Jughead reached behind her to unclip it. The material fell between them revealing her perky tits with one pierced. Jughead leaned in to kiss them.

Betty moaned softly. "I want to know about this pricing." He teased.

"Well I got shit faced at a college party and got dared to get a tattoo and tit piercing. I did both to prove I was tough. Hence the rose on my ribcage." Betty explained embarrassed.

"Didn't it hurt?"

Betty kissed him biting his lip. "I was drunk I don't remember it."

“Well it had to have hurt later on, right?”

"Like a bitch." She giggled kissing him. Jughead smiled into the kiss. She deepened the kiss touching him. He pressed himself closer to her. It’s been way too long since he’s been with someone."Baby if you do that do it naked."

Jughead unbuttoned her pants. Betty smiled as she pulled his joggers off. She pulled at his shirt next to see his body covered in tattoos. She didn’t get a good look at them in the shower.

She smirked at him kissing each one. Betty just kissed a rose with a snake wrapped around it. Jughead smirked as she moved to straddle his lap again. Slowly one by one they became naked.

"Are you sure you want sex with a guard?" Betty teased.

“Well you’re not a guard and I’m not a prisoner anymore.” He teased back kissing her.

"But it's kind of sexy." She grinded on him. He groaned softly."I don't have a condom."

“I don’t either.”

"What shall we do?" Betty pouted.

“I can pull out.”

"Okay. I will take the morning after pill just incase." She smiled.

“Okay.” He kissed her, rolling over her so he was back on top.

Betty smiled at him as she kissed his neck. Jughead lifted up her legs so they were wrapped around him. She just kept him take control. She hadn't been with anyone in awhile.

Jughead kissed her as he slowly slid into her. Betty moaned softly she was so tight as she moved beneath him. Jughead groaned as he started to move. She kissed him passionately moving faster.

“Fuck, you feel so good.”

"You too." She moaned.He kissed her neck as he sped up."Its never felt that good." Jughead groaned in agreement. "Fuck." Betty held him close as she moved deeper.

They moved deeper just feeling one another. It wasn't like anything they felt before. It was so sweet and loving. They he brought her to climax after climax. On her third climax they pulled away so she could finish him in her hands. She teasingly brought him to his realise. They were so exhausting after they snuggled closely together.

He was falling asleep next to her. He’s gone so long without decent sleep. Betty found it so cute. She watched him sleep as they both fell asleep.

For the first time in a long time they both found someone they feel comfortable with. Jughead finally found some hope.

This was a first in a very long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

The following morning Betty woke up kissing along his body. She decided to go make him some decent breakfast. She came back with waffles and kissed him awake.

“Hi.” He whispered sleepily, his eyes still closed.

"Hey sexy I made food."Betty kissed him. "Its ashame I'm heading home in a few weeks." Jughead pouted as he kissed her. Betty kissed him back happily. "This food taste too good to just kiss me." She fed him some.

“Thank you for proving my innocence Betty.”

"I told you I would." Betty kissed him.

“There’s so much I want to do now that I’m out.” Betty smiled at him. "Maybe come visit me in New York when you can." She sat up naked.

“Okay.”

"We can order pizza and eat it in my bath." Betty fed him more food. Jughead smiled at her."You know now we can exchanged numbers." She teased.

“I don’t have a phone.”

"Well I'll have to give you my address. To write letters." Betty kissed him.

“Once I get a job again I’ll save up for a phone.” Betty leaned into her purse to give him money for a phone. “Betty you don’t have to. It’s okay.”

"Let me. My article about injustice is doing good. It's made a stand for other injustices globally and in a few weeks my article goes live about better expectations for inmates " She pouted.

“I’ll be fine okay? I’ll try to get my old job back. I practically already have it.”

"Fine." Betty hugged him.

Jughead smiled faintly. She just kissed his neck teasing him. Jughead moved his head to give her more access. Betty began to suck a hickey to his neck. 

It only started off as sweet and innocent until it got heated and lead to sex. They never left the bed that day.

_____

2 weeks passed and it's been 3 months and Betty could finally go back to New York. She was happy but also sad. She didn’t want to leave Jughead behind. He was just starting to get his life back together so he couldn’t come with her.

Betty was currently at his flat again. She was naked in his bed pouting at him.“What?” He smiled.

"I hope your case hurry ups so you can come to New York." Betty smiled.

“Until then you can visit me.” Betty nodded excitedly. Jughead kissed her."Are you going to wave me off?"

“Of course.”

"I technically have to leave now but Kev is saying by to Joaq." She kissed him.

“Okay.”

"So I get to say goodbye to you." Betty smiled pulling his flannel on her. Jughead kissed her again. "I'll miss you." She teared up.

“I’ll miss you too Betts.”

"I'll try visit when I can." Betty blushed.

“Promise?”

"I promise. But I am going on holiday in a few months." She told him. Jughead nodded. "Its just Paris." 

"Still I'll miss you." 

They just held one another close until she got the call to leave. Jughead kissed her passionately. Betty did the same but pulled away. She handed him a keyring of them.

"Now I'm technically still here with you." She kissed him before heading out.

“Bye Betts.”

"Bye baby."

___

NYC:

Betty finally arrived at home. The first thing she did was sleep. She had Jughead's flannel on. She already missed him. She wanted to call him but couldn't. It was like she was falling in love.

She just hoped he was doing okay. Its one thing her helping him but she isn't there anymore. She wanted to help him continue to get his life back on track.

Betty decided to send him a type writer for motivation. She didn't use it anymore. She knew he would love it. So with that in place he dropped it off to the post office on her way to work thr following day. Her friends kept asking about him.

"He's amazing." Betty smiled.

“And he was in jail?”

"He got committed for a crime he didn't do." She snapped.

“Calm down B. I was just asking.”

"Sorry I think I love him." Betty smiled.

"Seriously?" They asked.

“Yeah.”

"That's amazing you should tell him!" Kevin hugged her.

"Maybe one day."

______

1 months later:

In Riverdale they were taking Jughead on for questioning. He was waiting in the sheriff’s office. He was nervous but was calm at the same time. Betty was coming to visit. Betty came in to be with him and so did his lawyer. Jughead smiled at her. Mary smiled at Betty.

"Who is this Jug?"

“My girlfriend.”

Betty smiled happily they hadn't discussed it yet.

"Finally." Mary teased. "Arch is taking to someone in Paris from when he visited."

“Really?”

"Yeah. Ronnie I think and Jug you'll be fine as have evidence now." She smiled. Jughead nodded. "Baby I have to wait outside now." Jughead kissed her as Tom Keller came in to question him.

"Listen Jones I don't care and I know new evidence came to light."

“So I don’t need to be questioned?”

"I have to for legal reasons but we've been through the archives of The register." He said.

Jughead nodded.

"For the record state your name and where where you on the night of your families death." Tom asked.

“Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third. I was at work.”

"For the record where?" He continued to ask.

"At the register with Alice Cooper."

“And the fire happened at 8:00. You were still at work?” 

“Yes.”

"Stating for the records when did you leave?" Tom questioned.

“Around 9:30. I got home to see the place up in flames.”

"Okay thank you. "

Jughead nodded. It was a tough topic for him to talk about. He was crying and just wanted to go to Betty. After a couple more questions he was able to leave.

Betty gave him a massive hug. Mary came out with him. Archie was waiting for them at pops as a surprise. Jughead hugged her back crying.

"You ok?" She asked.

“No.” He whispered.

"Want to talk?" Betty kissed him.

"How about I treat you to dinner first?" Mary suggested.

“Thanks Mary.”

The group headed to pops. Betty could see that Jughead was down. She hated that but his mood instantly changed as he saw a red head he used to know.

“Archie!”

"Jug!"

“Hey man.” Jughead got up to hug him."Your out. I can't wait till your in LA with me." He teared up.

Jughead smiled faintly."You mean I have another guy to fight for your attention." Betty teased.

“Maybe.” Jughead laughed softly.

"No." She pouted. Jughead kissed her softly. She kissed him back happily.

"Mom are you seeing this?" Archie teased.

“Stop.” Jughead smiled.

"I love when you sat that." Betty kissed his cheek.

"You just kissed a women!" Jughead smiled at her."Has someone bribed you?" Archie joked.

"Nope he charmed me." Jughead smiled at her."Plus I'm surprised he stuck to me. I lied to him." Betty held his hand.

"Bur you hate liars." Archie looked at him confused.

“She wasn’t lying in a bad way.”

"Explain." Mary smiled.

“It was for her job. She was under cover in the prison.”

"That's how you got out." Archie smiled.

"Yeah." Jughead kissed Betty happily. She sank into the kiss. "How was questioning?" Archie asked.

“It was rough. I hated thinking back to that night.”

"I know you do Jug. How about you go to their graves?" Mary suggested.

"Not yet." Jughead whispered.“It’s too hard.” Jughead added. 

"I know but soon." Betty kissed him.

Jughead nodded.

"Think about it this way we can go to the beach for Bean in LA." Archie told him.

Jughead nodded again.

"How about a holiday together? Get a hotel visit Arch?" Betty suggested.

“Sure.”

"Then you can meet my girlfriend."

“I’d love to Arch.” 

"We should find out in 2 weeks of your cases is closed." Mary said.

“Okay.”

Betty squeezed Jughead thigh beneath the table. She could tell he was still upset. Jughead kissed her cheek.

"14 days baby and we can be in New York."

“Yeah.” He whispered.

"Pizza and sex." Betty whispered seductively.

Jughead smirked slightly. She moved his hands up her skirt. Jughead smirked at her. Betty slipped his fingers inside her. She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning.

"More of that then." She pulled his hand out to go to the toilet.

5 minutes later Betty came out to see the food. Her eyes lit up as she stole some of his fries. Jughead pouted as she kissed him happily. "Teasing is fun." She whispered into the kiss. Jughead kissed her back happily.

They spent the afternoon together easing up Jughead. Jughead felt much better knowing he had Betty relaxed him.

____

Two weeks later Betty was at work. Jughead was nervously waiting at his phone for the results of his case. He sat nervously. He was hoping this would be closed so he could he a free man. He would call Betty as soon as he found out. The call came in and he answered it immediately.

"Hello?"

"Mr Jones your case is closed. Your a free man and sorry for any inconvenience. We will pay for therapy."

"Go be a free man Jones." The man told him.

“Thank you.”Jughead ended the call and called Betty.It took a few calls before she answered.“My case is closed!”

"Seriously?" Betty squealed.

“Yes!”

"Finally baby we can go on our trip to LA! I'll book it now!" She booked it sending him a picture of the conformation.“Yeah.”

"This is amazing."

“Do you want to come visit?” He smiled.

"Or you visit me?" Betty suggests .

“Okay.”

This was good news. 

Everything was finally looking up. Jughead was a free man. He had a gorgeous girlfriend.

But mostly so much love to give.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the collaboration with Kiley. We've hoped you enjoyed it

A few weeks later Betty and Jughead were in LA. They now alternated weekends to whom travelled. 

Jughead had his freedom back and he wouldn't take it for granted. He had vowed to live his life to the fullest for JB. 

They were currently on the plane as Betty was reading her favourite book. Jughead was sleeping, resting his head on her shoulder. Betty thought that was adorable. She took a picture and put it on her Instagram.

~I really do love him.~

She kissed his head before going back to reading. Betty was so into this book. She finished the whole book as they landed. Jughead was still fast asleep. Betty shook him awake softly. He mumbled something half asleep.

"We're here." She kissed him.

“I’m tired.”

"Sleep at the hotel." Betty giggled standing up.

“Fine.”

Betty smiled as she guided him of the plane. Jughead was half asleep still as they got out the airport. Archie was there with want Jughead assumed to be his girlfriend.

“Hey Arch.”

"Meet my girlfriend Veronica." He smiled.

Betty looked up and gasped.

“Hi Veronica.” Jughead smiled.

"B? This is the guy you love!" Veronica saw her best friend there.

"You finally moved on from Reggie." Betty hugged her.“Yeah.” Veronica smiled.

"V this is my Juggie."

“Hey.” He smiled.

"Hello. I am well versed in all things Jughead." She teased. Jughead just smiled. "This is insane. Our girlfriend's know one another." Archie said.

"Please take us to the hotel. I'm sleepy." Jughead said.

"B can be a freak in the sheets." Veronica shrugged. Jughead laughed softly. "V!" Betty blushed.

“What? He probably already knows.”

"I do." Jughead kissed her.

"Archie didn't need to know." She sighed. Jughead kissed her cheek. She sank into his embrace. "I love you." Betty smiled happily. 

It's the first time they said it aloud to one another.

“You do?”

"I do." She shrugged.

Veronica just gasped excitedly.

“I love you too.” Betty kissed him sweetly. "Let's go to the hotel. Have food on the patio and read." She smiled.

"That sounds good." Jughead smiled.

"We'll meet back up tomorrow for a day together." Archie told him.

“Okay.”  
______

At the hotel: 

Betty was in the kitchen of their hotel room making pizza as Jughead slept. He was exhausted. She let him sleep as she sat on the balcony. She kept glancing back at him. He began to stir awake. She headed back inside to lay with him. Jughead rolled over and kissed her. Betty kissed him back happily.

"Hey love." He whispered with his eyes still closed.

"The pizza is in the oven."Jughead just smiled."I like waking up to you." Betty smiled.

“Me too.”

"Come to live in New York." She kissed him.

“Maybe someday.”

"Hopefully." Betty laid on his chest. He kissed her again. She smiled into the kiss. "Are you scared of leaving Riverdale because you'll be far away from the memory of your sister?" Betty wondered. 

He just shrugged.

"Baby it's just me you can tell me."

“I don’t know.”

Betty kissed him close to her. Jughead kissed her back. They kissed awhile before Betty pulled the pizza out the oven. They headed outside on the balcony. They sat together to eat.

"I was hoping we'd cook it together."Betty smiled.

“Sorry I was tired.”

"I liked watching you sleep. It means we can finally be together together unlike jail." She kissed him.

“Yeah.”

"What was your favourite memory of us whilst you were my jail bird?" Betty joked.

“I don’t know.”

Betty glanced at him and smiled. 

"Well there's the time we almost kissed in the shower." She told him.

“Well I take it back that was definitely my favorite memory.”

"Oh yeah?" Betty giggled.

“Yep.”

Betty just squeezed his hand looking at him. Jughead kissed her lovingly. She cupped his face smiling into the kiss. He held her waist and deepened the kiss. Betty moaned softly as she began to dance with him with no music. Jughead laughed softly.

"We're in a different state together baby. We're together and I love you. Let me have this dance." She pouted.

“There’s no music and we’re trying to eat our pizza. If you really want to dance let’s go out tonight.”

"Baby there's one thing I need you to know. I hate clubbing." Betty told him. "I like roof top bars and that's it."

“Then let’s go to a rooftop bar.”

"Really?" Her eyes lit up.

“Yeah.”

"We'll have to go soon or we'll miss sunrise on the roof." Betty kissed him excitedly.

“Okay.” He smiled.

"I fucking love you." She told him before she ran inside to get ready.

Jughead laughed softly. He sat back outside a little while by himself thinking about her. He’s never felt this happy. Jughead hadn't stopped smiling since he drove up to her. 

He’s never been in love before but he knew for sure he loved her. The way he wants to see her day and night. The way one look can make everything better.

He finished eating and headed back inside to get ready. Jughead knew he wouldn't take ages getting ready. He got inside to see Betty just rocking her natural curls with a serum in her hair to make them more curly and stay in place.

Betty changed into a demin jumpsuit. She paired it with red heels and a red lip. He got ready quickly and sat on the bed. She finished getting ready before they headed out.

"How do I look?"

“Amazing as always.”

Betty kissed him getting her red lip on his cheek. He smiled at her."Now all the girls will know your my man." She smiled.

“So I can’t wash it off?”

"You can." Betty kissed him again.

Jughead went to go wash it off. He came back as she waited for him.

____

At the roof top cafe:

Jughead had a swam of women around him. He was sat down waiting for Betty. Betty came over all jealous. She quickly slipped a ring on her engagement hand to get the girls away.

“They were just talking.”

"You don't know women like I do." She said.

“Betts they weren’t doing anything.” Betty pouted as Jughead kissed her pout. "Your mine." She wrapped her arms around her. 

“I know.”

Betty kissed him passionately as she guided him to the dance floor. Jughead followed her. She held him close smiling. Jughead kissed her happily.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you in a more romantic way." Betty apologised.

“It’s okay Betty.”

"I planned telling you alone."She kissed him. "I wanted to tell you making pizza."

“It was perfect Betts.”

Betty nodded. 

"The sun will set soon." Jughead smiled.

Half an hour later the sun began to set and Betty leant over the railings to admire the day set into night. Jughead was behind her kissing her neck. 

Archie and Veronica joined them as Betty messaged them to join them. Veronica saw them and took a photo off them. She made Archie wait so he wouldn't ruin their moment. After taking the photos they walked up to them.

"Hey love birds."

“Hey V.”

"Jug can I say how nice it is you getting my girl all in love."Jughead smiled faintly."I am being serious. She is so picky." Veronica teased.

"Neither has Jughead." Archie said.“She’s his first girlfriend.” Archie added.

"I mean honestly she hasn't been like this with anyone."

"Really?" Betty gasped.

Jughead nodded.

"But if I want to be your one and only?" She teased.

"Seriously Betts that's cheesy?" he teased back.

"So I love cheese especially cheddar."

“Shush.”

"No it's perfect." Betty smiled.

"Look at that baby true love." Veronica whispered. Archie kissed her cheek.

Betty and Jughead were looking at one another happily. Jughead leaned down to kiss her."How is freedom?" She rubbed their nose together.

“It’s amazing.”

"Pretty sweet right?"

“Yeah.”

Betty held him as they glanced at the stars. They held one another kissing sweetly.

They started out as a guard and a prisoner.

No freedom at all.

Yet now beneath the stars.

They are as free as a bird. 

Two lover finally free in themselves and from 4 walls that imprisoned one of them.

To love is to be free and they both love beyond compare.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated.
> 
> Go check out our other collabs and my individual fics


End file.
